


Together Again

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [8]
Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys (and the girls) are back in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the pairing. There's no actual sex, but trigger warnings if you find the idea upsetting. 
> 
> Takes place during the filming of Miracle Day. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal May. 8th, 2011.
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 128.[ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 8. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/)**cookielaura** : TW RPF - John - Eve's new Season 4 haircut. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

_Did you see the look on Mekhi’s face when Eve flashed the girls?_

John was back in The Coat and Jack was back in his head, pointing out things he didn’t necessarily want to notice.

_She looks great, doesn’t she._

“Spectacular,” he admitted, remembering Evie’s first appearance on-set with the new hair-do. It hadn’t been the least bit difficult to play Jack’s longing. The hard part was remembering that he wasn’t the sort of guy who wanked over his female co-star.

Except, apparently he was; right down to calling her name as he climaxed.

With Jack cheering from the sidelines.


End file.
